Mammals? (Insane)
Mammals? is the eighth stage in the Crazed Cat Stages. It appears on the 24th of every month. Difficulty Begin the battle, a lot of Mooth will be spawned, and 1 Otta-smack-u. After ~53.33 seconds, the boss (3 Crazed Lizard Cats) will appear. The Enemy's Castle will spawn small enemies at a fast rate, and 2 Otta-smack-u in slow rate. Overall rating, this is the combination of Crazed Gross Cat Stage and Crazed Bird Cat Stage. Strategies It is recommended the player to use Cat Units that have enough health to land some hits on the Crazed Lizard Cats before being knocked out (Jamiera Cat) or Cat Units that can outrange the Crazed Lizards (the only units that meet this requirement, and have a sufficiently high damage output is Super Galaxy Cosmo) Strategy 1: (ft. Lesser Demon Cat & Crazeds) Cat Line Up: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Gross Cat, Macho Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat and Greater Demon Cat (Balrog works better) Begin the battle, spawn defense cats and long range cats, and save money for Bahamut Cat. When the boss appears, spawn all units except Lesser Demon Cat/Balrog and try not to run out of money, or the Otters will breakthrough the defense. When the Otters and smaller enemies dies, spawn Lesser Demon Cat/Balrog to damage the Crazed Lizard Cats. Strategy 2: (theory) It's really difficult to kill Crazed Lizards. So, this strategy allows you to win without having to kill them. What you need are: Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Eraser, Lion, Crazed Giraffe, Paris, Swimmer, Jamiera. Wait for the Mooths to reach your base then spam Crazed Wall and Swimmer while upgrading your worker cat. Once the Mooths are dead spam the first 3 cats and a few Paris Cats (Not too many as they will drain your wallet) Once the boss wave goes off spam all your cats (Except be wise on how much you use Paris as it will drain you money) Hopefully your lions and Giraffes will clear the way for Jamiera and it will knock the Lizards behind the base so you can kill it. (This is not tested but if your cats are properly level it should work) Strategy 3: (ft. Swimmer Cat) *'Cat Line Up': Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Wall Cat, Paris Cat, (King Dragon Cat), (Swimmer Cat), Crazed Cow Cat, Crazed Whale Cat. *'Power-ups': Sniper the Cat *Begin the battle, save your money, and once the Mooths reach your base, spam Wall Cat and Crazed Whale Cat and send Swimmer Cat (or Paris Cat) to kill the Mooths. Level up your Cat Wallet. *A bit before the Otta-smack-u reach your base, spam without stopping all your meatshields, Paris Cat, and (optional) one King Dragon Cat (no more). *When they are killed, spam ONLY Crazed Whale Cat (they can take a lot of damage from the Crazed Lizards) and Crazed Cow Cat (to make sure to take down the peons before the Crazed Whale Cats attack). If you have Crazed Titan already bring that instead (Although you probably won't) *When Otta-smack-u respawns, stop the invocation of Crazed Cow and Crazed Whale, spam only Crazed Wall Cat to stop the progress of the Crazed Lizard, wait the for the Otta-smack-u to get to the edge of the Crazed lizards range and do the same technique over and over! Strategy 4: (ft. Nerd Cat) *This strategy can be used by anyone with these interchangeable units: Use two meatshields of either Macho Cat, Crazed Cat, or Boogie Cat. Wall Cat can also be used. The rest of your team should be comprised of Butterfly Cat, Paris Cat, Hacker Cat and Jamiera Cat. Dragon Cat is optional, but may be a hassle due to its cost. *First, when the Mooths appear, simply spawn the Swimmer Cat and some meatshields to prevent them from damaging the base. When they die, they should be able to provide you with enough money to upgrade Worker Cat all the way and still have some money left over. The rest of the stage is simple: never stop spawning the meatshields to stop the three Crazed Lizards and the Otta-smack-u spawns, Spawn Hacker Cat when you have enough money and enough space to work with; otherwise it will be a waste of money. Only Jamiera Cat can attack the three Lizards directly for about 3 hits before dying. The best way to counter the Otta-smack-u is to spawn Paris Cats as soon as the two are spawned, which will build up a wall of them that will beat them both in a quick fashion. Use the money gained from the Otta-smack-u to buy a Jamiera, and do not buy any more Paris Cats, for they will die from the long range of the Lizards. Repeat this cycle, and remember to never stop spawning meatshields. Ms. Sign will appear after a while, but by that time, you should be about 80% done with the Crazed Lizards. 'Strategy 5:' (ft. Awakened Bahamut & Ubers) *'Cat Line Up': Crazed Macho Cat (optional), Crazed Wall Cat, Paris Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat, other long ranged ubers (optional, I used Anubis and Ganesha). *The main idea of this strategy is to sync up the Crazed Lizards, knock them behind the base and destroy the base without killing the bosses. Paris Cat and Crazed Wall Cat are extensively spammed, so make sure that they are max leveled. My Paris Cat was over lv 40. *First, defeat the Mooths, Otta-smack-u, and peons, while upgrading your wallet to MAX. Then spam Crazed Wall Cat, along with Paris Cats. Also, send long range ubers if you used them. This will help preventing enemies from getting too close to your base. *After the bosses appear, keep spamming Crazed Wall Cat and Paris Cat. As soon as no peons are protecting the boss, spawn Awakened Bahamut. Awakened Bahamut will knock the enemies back, most likely one by one, putting them out of sync, slightly behind their base. Awakened Bahamut will die after attacking 5 times. *Keep spamming Crazed Wall Cat and Paris Cat. This would allow the Crazed Lizards to move just a bit front of their base, while syncing them. As soon as the Awakened Bahamut recharges and no peons protect the boss, send the second Awakened Bahamut. At this time, it's very likely that the Crazed Lizards have synced up perfectly. Awakened Bahamut will easily knock them far behind the enemy base. Then the enemy base should be destroyed without killing the bosses. 'Strategy 6: '(cheese, ft. Baby Cats) : Strategy by The Cattle Bats. Using Baby Cat's True Form, Cats in the Cradle, is your key to victory. Its high stamina, high attack power, level 2 shock-wave, and fast cool down makes this level too easy. Can be finished within 30 to 60 seconds. *'Cat Line Up: '''Crazed Cat/ Mohawk Cat, Crazed Wall Cat/ Wall Cat, Crazed Whale Cat/ Whale cat, Crazed Giraffe/Giraffe Cat, (Can be normal units too) King Dragon Cat. These cats are to hold down the position (of the main attackers) without being pushed by the enemy and most importantly, for moral support. For earning the money: Butterfly Cat (Not needed after all Mooths are gone) For destroying any sliver of the enemy's hope remaining: Cats in the Cradle unit= Max 30+5. One hit with a shock-wave, and the poor Otta-smack-u dies including peons and a knocks back for the Crazed Lizard. *'Gameplay:' '''1:' Send out Butterfly Cat with some other cats to kill the oofs. 2: '''At least have 10,000 then summon the Cats in the Cradle to finish off the rest of the Mooths and spam cats. '''3: '''Try to be near to the Enemy Base as soon as possible as the Crazed Lizards come out. '''4: Kill everyone and knock back the Crazed Lizards to their Base (Best when lizard is near to the Enemy Base). 5: Destroy the Base! 'Strategy 7: ' (For people without many TFs/Crazed) by hotcat190 * Line up: Crazed Wall, Eraser, A tanky cat that can attacks the Lizards( I used Ramen), (King) Dragon Cat, Some ranged area attackers( I used Cameramen, Pole Vaulter, Delinquent), A cat that out range Crazed Lizards( I used Hacker), Valkyrie, Bahamut. * Power ups: Sniper(Optional?) Rich Cat(Optional but massive help) When the battle starts, lure the Mooth close to your base and stall with Crazed Wall while saving up for Bahamut. Don't lure them to close or else your base will be attacks by the Otters and may results a lose. After Bahamut lane the hit( if it doesn't kill the otters send an attckers/Ramen and it will kill them), send out a few attackers to kill off the Mooth to gain money and upgrade the worker cat to MAX. Then send out Hacker and always send it out if you can, stall the Lizards using only Crazed Wall and Ramen. When the 2 otters come continue stall with that to lure them a bit closer. Then start spaming meat shields, Ramen, send out Valkyrie and some area attackers to deal with the otters. You mustn't '''let your wallet drop below 7000. After you killed the otters continue doing the things I mentioned above. You will win after about 20mins. * Note: The start may not always work because the Bahamut may kill all the Mooth and you will have no money. If you're constantly facing that try not luring them too close ''or'' spam the worker cat while seeing the Mooth die. 'Strategy 8: ' (ft. Paris & Jamiera Cat w/ CF) by LuigiGamez :Have at least 30-60 Cat Food when attempting this stage. '''Line-Up: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat (20), Eraser Cat (20+10), Macho Leg (20+14), Paris (> 30), Jamiera (20+10), King Dragon (> 20+10), any ubers (just in case), any anti-floating cats (for Mooths, if you have any) No power-ups needed. Note: If you lose at any point, just use the cat food to restart. (that's what I did but if somehow you survive then edit my strategy a little.) The Mooths are for money. If you die, just continue. The Crazed Lizard will spawn and destroy you, luckily you have Cat Food to restart. Now how my strategy works is this - if there are the 2 Otta-smack-u's out spam Crazed Wall cat and Eraser cat to keep them at bay, now see how far the Crazed Lizard Cats' attack reaches, then when your meatshields are just at that range spam out your Paris Cat and Macho Leg Cat to kill the Otta-smack-u's. THIS IS IMPORTANT! Never ever send out Jamiera Cat to kill the Otta-smack-us! If you do this, then Jamiera Cat will take damage from the Otta-smack-us and die, only let the Paris Cats, Macho Leg Cat and King Dragon Cat do damage to them. Also, don't waste all your money on Paris Cats, Macho Leg Cat, and King Dragon Cat because once the Otta-smack-us are dead send in your Jamiera Cat to knock back and do damage to the Crazed lizard Cats. Now soon after the 2 Otta-smack-us are dead you'll need to redo the strategy's first part, look at how far the Crazed Lizards' attack is and once your meatshields are knocked back that far send in Paris Cat, Macho Leg Cat and King Dragon Cat to kill the Otta-smack-us. Do this repeatedly and soon enough you'll win! (Remember that if the Otta-smack-us are dead and the Crazed Lizard Cats kill your ranged attackers, it's okay. Just send out Jamiera Cat to do the main damage to the Lizard Cats, and when the Otta-smack-us spawn just get knocked back until your meatshields are far enough to protect your ranged attackers. Keep redoing that and win!) What's useful is no special Uber Rares were used (maybe to kill the Mooths). To kill the Crazed Lizard Cats it's just those cats I said to use, hopefully this is more helpful, so if you don't have a Lesser Demon Cat or Super Galaxy Cosmo then this is the strategy for you. :- ) Strategy 9: (Crazed Whale Method) This strategy includes a level 20 Crazed Whale Cat and a level 15 Crazed Wall Cat. You will need 3 meatshields, including Crazed Wall. You will also need Paris or any other stackable cat that can do great damage to the Otta-Smack-Us. Add anything else you desire. Crazed Whale can survive multiple hits from the Crazed Lizards, as well as dealing damage to the Lizards. The reason I am saying you use Crazed Wall is because it takes about 6-8 hits from the Lizards to kill it, making it a viable single-staller, which allows for saving up money for a Paris Stack for the 2 Otta-Smack-U intervals. Paris is only used for the Otta-Smack-Us. In no way should you be using her for the Lizards; That is the Crazed Whale's job. It is advised to use a Rich Cat, but it should not be used if you can use the Mooths to upgrade your worker cat. # When the stage begins, just spawn some meatshields, or just spam the Crazed Wall; Whichever you prefer feels safer. # When you have enough money, start spawning Paris to deal damage to the Mooths. If you have accomplished making a Paris Stack, you will have completed the Mooths and the initial Otta-Smack-U. # Now, just spam the Crazed Wall and the Crazed Whale (reason above if you skipped downwards), and you should be gaining money to make a Paris Stack for the Otta-Smack-U. # When the 2 Otta-Smack-Us come in, wait for them to come in front of the lizards, then start using your other meatshields and make a Paris Stack. When they are dead, repeat step 3. AVERAGE TIME SPAN: 15 Minutes Tips: # You can also use Valkyrie if you feel safer with using her on the Otta-Smack-Us, but in no way should you use her for the Lizards. # Bahamut also works, but he might not be a great choice as he is slow on his feet and cannot reach the Stacked Lizards. # If 2 of the Lizards have been knocked back, you are able to use Bahamut to hit the still-in-front Lizard, depending on the Bahamut Level. # Ururun Wolf is not advised here, as it normally dies easily from a few fireballs. # You could use a Cat CPU in the following: ## Do Steps 1 and 2 above ## When the Otta-Smack-Us come, enable the Cat CPU ## When the Otta-Smack-Us die, disable the Cat CPU and repeat step 3 in the first method # It is recommended for a good recharging cannon to kill the peons to make way for the Crazed Whale. You are more than welcome to put in a Cat Cannon Recharge CatCombo. Strategy 10: Hacker/Sniper Stack Cats to bring: At least 3 meatshields, Any long range attacker (i recommend using cyborg cat), Hacker Cat and Sniper the Recruit. Items: Cat CPU preferably (Rich cat too if you want) DO NOT LEAVE CAT CPU ON IT WILL DRAIN ALL YOUR MONEY WHEN USING PARIS NOTE: THIS STRATEGY IS VERY TIME CONSUMING At first money spam meat shields and use Cyborg Cats to finish up the Mooths, by the time the 3 Crazed Lizards spawn you are now on a tight budget. ALWAYS SPAM MEAT SHIELDS. Cycle through as many Hacker Cat as you can (I had 6-7) and a good army of Sniper the Recruits. Only spawn 1-3 Cyborg Cats when you see the Otters spawn, since it is hard to gain money after the beginning. In the end, Sniper army would knock back Lizards behind base, allowing your Hacker Cats to kill off the base. Strategy 11: Awakened Bahamut Speedrun Compilation There was 4 different A. bunhat speed run strats so I'm combining them all Recommended: Rich Cat and Sniper Cat Required Cats: Awakened Bahamut of course Highly Recommended Cats: Swimmer Cat or Paris Cat (To kill the mooths at the start) Without them it becomes harder but not impossible. Any cheap uber with high damage can help here (Kalisa, yukimura, Kai) If you have no ubers you can simply save up for A. Bahamut straight away and sync the otters on your base. Any high health ubers or really fast ubers that can reach the base in time or if tanky enough after the boss wave you can quickly push them back and kill it with. (Workable Ubers: Cat Machine, Baby Cats, Yukimura, Keiji, Shingen, Kai, Kalisa, Megidora, Ganglion, The Peach Angels, Fire Brigade Kachiyama, Mekako, Warlock And Pierre, Zeus, HUGE HERMIT, Eva-00, Shinji Cat, Frosty Kai, Tropical Kalisa, Bunny and Cannard) A Crazed Gross cat can help clear away the peons at the start. Use your Mooth Killer to kill the mooths and gain money then send out Bahamut to kill the rest of the mooths. Send out crazed walls if you brought them. Spam crazed giraffes and lion cats to kill the peons that spawn. If the uber you brought is a fast moving cat wait until the otter has died so that they don't waste their attack. If you do not make it in time you can always force quit the app and try again. Strategy 12: Lengthy but no catfood required. Line 1: Samba, eraser, macho legs, Paris, and castaway. Line 2: Any long range uber should work for this strategy. I completed this stage with only using 5 cats. My long range uber was ganglion dragon and I mainly used samba and eraser cat to stall the crazed lizards. At the beginning of the stage a bunch on moths come out in quick succession. Stall them with a few cheap cats and use paris or macho legs to dispose of them. (Those moths build up a quick wallet for you) A high level Paris (mine is level 38+7) and macho are recommended to make quick work of the otters that come out. They always come in 2's. Always spam your cheap cats and use just a few Paris or macho to dispose of the otters. Don't overdo it with them or youll drain your wallet. The crazed lizards have a huge range so don't waste money continually spamming paris or macho. Every now and then when your long range uber is recharged send him out only after the otters are gone. Your uber will die many times in this method but it will work. It took me about 15 minutes to beat this stage. Also I used sniper the cat park and a rich cat. Strategy 13: Lengthy Ft. Earth King Sodom (ILoveMegidora101) Items: Rich cat, Speed up, sniper, Bring 30 cat food if things get messy Lineup: Row 1- Crazed macho (17) Eraser (20+16) Jiangshi (30) Ramen (30) Cyborg (30) Row 2- Macho leg (20+13), Jamiera (20+15), Earth King Sodom (28) Any other desired cats for last 2 slots. Start battle by meatsheilding with eraser and use cyborg to kill off mooths. Once mooths are dead, leave the cyborgs to trigger boss wave. Bring crazed dragons to your base. Don’t spawn in anything but ramen, jamiera, or sodom. All of these cats can survive a lot of hits, so they are main attackers. When otters come, spam meatshields until sodom kills it off. Rinse and repeat. This strat will take about 30 minutes due to knockbacks of crazed dragons. Congratulations, you got yourself a new crazed cat. Trivia *The name of this stage seems to be questioning if a cat-lizard hybrid would be considered a mammal or a reptile. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01024-01.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Crazed Cat Stages